1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hockey aid and more specifically it relates to a hockey practice system for helping goaltenders and shooters to visualize scoring and goaltending angles in hockey.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hockey remains popular throughout the world. Youths and adults alike have embraced the sport both on ice and other surfaces. In all areas, there is a desire to improve goaltending and shooting as they are fundamental skills for any hockey player whether amateur or veteran. While setting up scrimmages or shoot-offs can aid in improvement of these skills, it is still difficult to visualize exact paths of travel for the puck without shooting over and over. Existing hockey aids for shooting are not interchangeable and can be difficult to install, maintain, or use.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hockey practice system for helping goaltenders and shooters to visualize scoring and goaltending angles in hockey.